


Rodzilla - the king's second mate

by Linadoon



Series: Kaiju Shippingverse [4]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Godzilla is quite nice, M/M, Monster sex, Past Rodorah, Polyamory, Rodan has female reproductive organs thanks to Ghidorah, Sex, kinad A/B/O but not really, mentioned King Ghidorah, side Mothzilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “What we mean is, we want you to join us.” The queen said.“What?” Rodan blinked once or twice.“Be our mate.” Godzilla said simply. Mothra let out a soft and happy chirp beside her king.-Rodan x Godzilla-Part of the Kaiju OT4 crackship developed on tumblr.





	Rodzilla - the king's second mate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so like... This is based on the idea of an OT4 (or OT6) between Mothra, Godzilla, Rodan and King Ghidorah that was developed between me and friends on tumblr. It's just crack stuff so don't think too hard about it.  
> It’s unfinished because I couldn’t think of what to write in the beggining and in the end, so what you see is what you get! Also, I didn’t like it that much…  
> -  
> Where is Ghidorah? Who knows? Maybe he is alive somewhere, maybe he is dead. And Rodan is now mated to the King and to the Queen. May or may not be related to the (@kaijushippingverse) story.  
> -  
> Hime belongs to me (daughter of Mothra and Godzilla).  
> Ryūsei belongs to me (son of Rodan and King Ghidorah).

“It’s ok, Rodan.” Mothra chirped softly. “There is no need to be afraid. Godzilla will take good care of you.”

Rodan looked up at Godzilla who huffed softly, the sound echoed around the cave, he couldn’t help but turn his face away from the king, what made him notice that Mothra was leaving the cave.

“Where are you going?” The fire bird quickly asked.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Mothra trilled with a tone of happiness and relief, totally ignoring Rodan’s nervous voice. “I’ll tell Hime and Ryūsei the news.” And she left, opening her wings and flying off the cave.

And both males were left alone.

Godzilla turned his eyes from the cave opening down to the fire titan. Rodan was staring at him and quickly turned his face away again, unsure and still nervous. The king huffed and turned fully to the other.

“Rodan, look at me…” It wasn’t really a command, he was just asking for his collaboration.

Rodan turned to him slowly, beak pointing to the ground and only his red eyes looking up at his king. Godzilla accepted that as good enough and leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and licking Rodan’s head.

The fire bird closed his eyes, allowing the king to softly lick him, as if a cat grooming a young. And he couldn’t help but lean against the touch, letting out a soft chirp. But as Godzilla’s tongue reached in between his horns, he pulled away violently.

The king just stood there, tongue sticking out and staring at the other, and Rodan didn’t know what to do with himself, worried about how Godzilla would react to him.

“I-I’m sorry…” Rodan screeched, covering his beak with his claws and bowing his head in submission.

Godzilla huffed and raised his hand, resting it on Rodan’s head. The titan froze. It wasn’t a threatening touch in any way, but it was unusual. He knew what the king meant with that touch, he meant to say it was ok.

Rodan couldn’t help but remember Ghidorah, the mark of his old alpha could have already disappeared from his hardened skin, but it would always stay there, inside his mind. The area vibrated, warm, wanting to be marked once again, not minding whose teeth did the job.

“You’ll have to forget him to do this.” Godzilla said simply.

“I… I understand…” Rodan bowed his head.

The king huffed loudly, forcing the other titan to look up at him.

“On the wall.” Godzilla said, more like commanded this time.

That was enough to shake Rodan to the core. His mating instincts and hormones, that had been asleep for so long, were once again roaring inside him, going against his rational brain, wanting to be marked, to be taken and to be mated to the king of the monsters.

He decided it was best to just follow it then, and not think…

Rodan obediently pressed against the rocky wall of the cave, claws digging against it. His cloaca was open and ready, waiting. It had already been a long time since his body changed, he was basically a female down there, and it would continue like this, even if he was having another alpha. His body had gone so long without being taken, being mated, it was no wonder it was reacting like that.

He watched from the side as Godzilla loomed over him, his member already out of the slit in between his legs. The king wasn’t as long as Ghidorah was, but he was definitely much ticker.

Rodan let out a soft whimper, feeling the king’s tongue against his neck’s hard plates. He tried not to think about another tongue, a forked one, tasting him slowly. He tried focusing on the claws holding his sides, digging into his body armor with no problem. That was something he had never felt before…

_Mark me… Alpha…_

His body reacted to the touches as his mind slowly lost grip of his thoughts and he let out a sad chirp when the tongue was pulled away.

Godzilla growled softly, and Rodan could feel the king’s hard member against his back. Rodan raised his tail without any command, already accepting the dominance of his new alpha, showing the king he was his to take. Godzilla let out an approving rumble down his chest, resting his claws on the fire titan’s tights.

_Mate…! Take me…!_

“Once we do this…” The king said, bringing Rodan out of his foggy thoughts. The fire titan looked up at the looming figure of the king, shivering under his powerful, dominant form. “You’ll be my mate. Understood?”

“Y-yes, alpha…” Rodan found his voice, it came out weak, but he didn’t mind it now.

The same growl rumbled down Godzilla’s body, making Rodan’s body tremble underneath him once again, answering the sound with a soft rumble of his own. It was low, submissive, when compared to Godzilla’s strong one. The king pressed his member inside the titan’s cloaca and pushed. A loud roar escaped Rodan as his body reacted to the assault, both with pain and pleasure. It felt weird to have someone else inside him, but his body surely didn’t mind it.

Rodan’s claws marked the rocks as he felt it, it was too much already. The king was big, pulsating inside him, violently hitting his walls, claiming him in a show of power, strength and dominance. It felt so good, but Rodan wanted more… He needed more…! His rational mind gave way to the mating wishes that had been asleep for so long and were now vibrating all over his body, making him more and more welcoming of the king’s control over him.

“A-alpha…!” Rodan whimpered. Godzilla growled behind him, the energy of that sound rumbling down Rodan’s body, taking over him, both inside and outside. “Mark me-- Alpha…!”

And the king did just that.

Godzilla bit down on Rodan’s neck, startling the titan as if he hadn’t asked for it. It felt like the king was trying to kill him, to bite deep inside his throat and suffocate him. But none of those things happened. Rodan roared as an answer to it, and he wished he could bite as well; he wanted to bite, he wanted to mark, he wanted…

He wanted to be totally taken over by the king of the monsters, but honestly he didn’t have much choice in the matter by now.

Godzilla was like a force of nature, there was no fighting him. He was like an earthquake, like a tsunami, Rodan could feel it catching a hold of him, strong and powerful, destroying him piece by piece. It was scary but amazing at the same time.

Rodan felt the teeth being pulled away from his neck, a strong burning was left behind, his body asking for more, to be marked again, and again.

Godzilla let out a roar that shook the entire island to its roots, while Rodan let out a soft whimper in comparison. And when the king fell silent, the fire titan could feel his body trembling with the aftershock, from his beak to his tail.

He huffed once or twice, catching his breath, feeling Godzilla’s hard and warm breathing right above him. He still felt very small under the king, even thought he was slowly falling from his high state, his foggy mind clearing as he was able to think clearly once again.

Rodan froze when a long tongue lapped over his neck, over the marks of teeth. The area pulsated, accepting the touch. He was marked now, bonded to another alpha, to the king of the monsters. The _real_ king.

Now that he was thinking deeply, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He had just given himself to another. He knew the king told him to forget Ghidorah, but that wouldn’t be easy, at all…


End file.
